The human sexual response in both males and females results from a complex interplay of psychological, hormonal, and other physiological influences. One important aspect of human sexual response that is common to both men and women is the erectile response which itself results from an interplay between the autonomic nervous system, the endocrine system, and the circulatory system.
Failure of the erectile response is most common in men and is referred to as impotence. Impotence is the inability of a male to achieve or sustain a penile erection sufficient for vaginal penetration and intercourse. Numerous approaches have been taken in attempts to treat impotence. These approaches include the use of external or internally implanted penile prosthesis. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,744, to Zumanowsky). A variety of drugs and methods for administering drugs have also been used in attempts to treat impotence. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,246 to Sturmer addresses treatment of impotence in men by buccal and peroral administration of daily doses of 300-1500 international units (I.U.) of oxytocin or daily divided doses of 150-250 I.U. of desamino-oxytocin. The patent states that the buccal administration of 100 I.U. three times a day for 14 days results in improvement of impotentia erectionis in 12 of the 16 patients treated.
Of interest to the background of the invention is the disclosure of Stanley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,173, which addresses methods administering drugs having cardiovascular or renal vascular activity through use of a lollipop assertedly facilitating drug absorption through the mucosal tissues of the mouth, pharynx, and esophagus. The Stanley et al. patent proposes that a large number of lollipop-administered drugs may improve cardiovascular function including drugs exhibiting direct vasodilating effects, including calcium channel blockers, .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents, serotonin receptor blocking agents, angina blocking agents, other anti-hypertensive agents, cardiac stimulating agents, and agents which improve renal vascular function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,603 to Rubin describes the topical administration to the penis of isoxsuprine and caffeine, and nitroglycerine and caffeine along with suitable carrier compounds for the treatment of impotence.
There continues to exist a need in the art for effective means for modulating human sexual response and especially for enhancing erectile ability in males suffering from impotence. Ideally, such means would be convenient and simple to use, would not require a constant dosage regimen or even multiple doses to achieve desired results, would be non-invasive and would allow a rapid and predictable capacity for onset of erectile function on demand and in response to normal sexual stimulation.
All of the references set out in this specification are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.